Feliz Halloween
by Troyis
Summary: One Shot, el halloween no es siempre lo que se espera. Bella, descubrira que hay muchas cosas ocultas tras una leyenda.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer aunque son un poco diferentes a los vampiros que conocemos.

Feliz Halloween mis amores.

* * *

--Ven a mi…Isabella…ven a mi…

Me desperté de golpe al escuchar esas palabras en la oscuridad, eran las mismas palabras que había escuchado en mis sueños desde que tenía recuerdos, la voz era hermosa, atrayente…pero lo que me asustaba era que siempre me llamaba a donde no brillaba la luz, nunca pude ver la cara que era dueña de esa voz de terciopelo y miel.

Me levanté de la cama y me preparé para otro día en la escuela, en mañana seria Halloween, así que lo más seguro es que yo fuera el centro de todas las bromas como siempre. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me abrigué con una chaqueta impermeable, conociendo el clima en Forks seguramente acabaría lloviendo.

Salí de casa, ya Charlie se había ido a la comisaria, en cuento cerré la puerta de la casa sentí la misma sensación que tenia cada vez que estaba en un lugar abierto…la escalofriante sensación de sentirme observada y no ver a nadie a los alrededores. Miré hacia el bosque y apreté el pequeño dije de un atrapa sueños que Jake me había regalado para mi cumpleaños diecisiete, me puse a correr hacia mi pick up, desde que me había regresado a Forks trataba de no dilatar mucho mi tiempo fuera de la casa, aun no entiendo porque Charlie tiene que vivir en uno de los lugares más recluidos del pueblo.

Encendí mi truck que rugió a la vida, volví a mirar al bosque temblando ante la sensación, pisé el acelerador lo más que podía para alejarme lo más pronto posible de este apartado lugar.

Cuando llegué a la escuela me apresuré a llegar al resguardo del edifico, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo en el estacionamiento porque volví a sentir que me miraban.

--Hey Bells! Lista para la casa embrujada de mañana?—me preguntó Jake halándome el cabello.

--No soy mucho de ir a esas cosas Jake, tu lo sabes—le respondí, sobre todo sabiendo que sería el blanco de sus bromas.

--Oh vamos Bells, no es como si te fuera a salir en realidad una bruja o un demonio—me empujó juguetonamente.

--No lo sé Jake. A Charlie no le gustan mucho esas cosas y tu lo sabes.—le dije abriendo mi casillero, para gritar cuando cayeron cientos de arañas, salté sobre Jake y me aferré a sus hombros para no tocar el suelo.

Todos se reían y yo solo escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Jake no solo de la vergüenza, sino que volví a sentir esa extraña sensación que me helaba la sangre.

--Tranquila Bells, seguro fueron las idiotas de Mallory y Stanley—me palmeó la cabeza de manera fraternal.

--Ugh! No sé que tiene en contra mía.—suspiré molesta.

--Solo es envidia. Oye esta noche tenemos una fogata de cuentos de terror en First Beach, te paso a buscar a las seis y no acepto un no por respuesta—me dijo poniéndome en el suelo y ayudándome a recoger todo lo que cayó de mi casillero.

Miré sobre mi hombro los ahora desiertos pasillos y no vi a nadie…como siempre…pero no podía evitar sentirme observada._ Ven a mí…_ Escuché en mi mente. Sentí una mano en mi hombre y grité.

--Calma Bells, estas arisca como un gato callejero, que te pasa—me miró Jake sonriéndome cálidamente.

--No lo sé Jake, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, vámonos a clase que ya estamos tarde—tomé su mano y nos dirigimos a ingles.

Pasé casi todo el día escondida bajo el amparo de Jake, en el almuerzo Jessica y Lauren me lanzaron sus características miradas de desprecio. A veces me gustaría ser un monstruo fuerte y atemorizante para hacerlas que me dejen en paz. Pero solo me queda desear un imposible.

--Bells, a las seis recuérdalo—me dijo cuando estuvimos frente a mi auto.

--Seguro, seguro…--le dije dándole vueltas a la llave para abrir la puerta de mi auto.—Qué es esto…--le dije a nadie. En el asiento del pasajero había un pequeño cisne de origami, junto a una nota que solo tenía una palabra escrita en un pulcra y estilizada letra. _Pronto._

Temblé y miré a todos lados. Mi auto estaba cerrado era imposible que alguien hubiera entrado para dejarme esto.

Puse en marcha mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa. Corrí hacia la entrada tratando de no caerme y cerré con llave poniendo todos los seguros en la puerta, entré a mi habitación y cerré la ventana. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, sentía un miedo que me calaba los huesos. Me tape de pies a cabeza con la manta y traté de relajarme, tal vez si dormía de día no tendría esos sueños extraños.

_Sabes que las mantas no te protegen de los monstruos, Isabella?_ Dijo la misma voz que he escuchado desde siempre, mi corazón latía desbocadamente y deje escapar un grito cuando sentí que tiraban de mi manta para destaparme, aferré la manta con todas mis fuerzas.

_Aun no…pero pronto…pronto nos veremos, mi Isabella…_

Diablos estoy despierta? Bajé un poco la manta y miré por un costado. No había nadie en mi habitación.

--Te estás volviendo loca, Bella—me dije a mi misma cuando vi mi habitación tal cual como estaba hace unos momentos.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa, dios, me quede dormida entonces durante toda la tarde. Arreglé un poco mi desordenado cabello y me puse una chamarra para mantenerme abrigada.

Jake me esperaba al lado de su auto, no comentó nada pero me miraba detenidamente como si me estuviera estudiando. Llegamos a la playa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos estaban alrededor de una enorme fogata, nos unimos a ellos y esperamos en silencio a que Sam trajera a Billy. Una vez todos los ancianos estuvieron allí, Billy empezó a narrar la historia.

--Se dice que desde hace cientos de años en los bosques de Forks habitan uno seres malditos, las mujeres que allí habitan son hermosas, pero sus almas son negras como una noche sin luna. Su amo es hermoso como el sol, pero peligroso como nada de lo antes conocido, se dice que no tiene corazón porque le fue robado por los dioses y entregado a una mujer nacida en el noveno mes. Solo esa mujer podrá devolvérselo y será su reina por toda la eternidad. Nadie de los que alguna vez se han aventurado a los bosques de Forks ha regresado, militares, excursionistas, policías, rescatistas, exorcistas…nunca nadie ha vuelto a saber de ellos. Durante las noches sin luna, se ha podido escuchar sus risas, tan musicales y atrayentes como el canto de una sirena. Las ninfas son la carnada para las presas de su amo, muy pocas personas han podido tener la suficiente suerte para escapar de una muerte segura al haber sido sacados del trance antes de poner un pie en el bosque. Por eso recuerden no se acerquen a los bosques en la noche de Halloween ya que el monstruo está esperando a que su _Virgo intacta _le devuelva lo que le fue robado y no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo, cualquiera que trate de impedirlo conocerá la más dolorosa de las muertes….

Oh…rayos…ahora sí estoy asustada. Podía sentir todo mi cuerpo temblando.

--¿Qué son esos monstruos?—pregunto Embry a manera de broma.

--Nadie sabe con exactitud, pero se piensa que son bebedores de sangre.—le respondió otros de los ancianos.

--¿Qué le pasará a la mujer?—Jacob estaba emocionado a mi lado.

--Será mordida una noche antes de Halloween, marcando su sangre como pura e inocente para toda la eternidad, de manera que cuando su amo la reclame como su esposa siempre su sangre sepa igual para él cuando beba de ella. Ella le devolverá su corazón cuando el suyo palpite por última vez—murmuró sombríamente.

Las llamas le conferían un aspecto espeluznante a su anciano rostro. Yo podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente en mi pecho.

Quiero irme a casa, quiero irme a casa. Mi mente cantaba una y otra vez.

--Bells…--me llamó Jake y deje escapar un gritito de susto. Me giré y lo golpeé en el pecho.

--Puedes dejar de asustarme!—le reclamé.

--¿Las novias del monstruo aceptaran tan fácilmente una ama?—preguntó Leah como si se tratara de una historia de amor.

--Nadie lo sabe, su amo mantiene un control especial en ellas y según se cuenta no es un amo bondadoso, como cuenta la leyenda, él no dejará que nada ni nadie se interponga entre su esposa y él, supongo que eso también se aplica a las novias.—le explicó de manera paternal.

--La verdad me darán lastima esas novias cuando aparezca su esposa.—dijo Leah mirando fijamente a Sam.

--No hay manera de combatirlos?—pregunto Seth emocionado.

--Hasta el momento se ha intentado de todo, los pocos que han llegado a su guarida durante el día no los han encontrado. Se piensa que dormían durante el día, pero la única persona que sobrevivió a un encuentro con ellos, fue allá durante el día y encontró a una de las novias despiertas, perdió tres amigos ese día, pero él logro salir del bosque antes que lo capturaran.

--Y quien fue esa persona? Sigue vivo o murió?—Seth estaba casi al borde de su silla como todos los demás.

--Sigue tan vivo que su hija está sentada con nosotros—murmuró Billy señalándome con el dedo—Es Charlie Swan.

El lugar se llenó de gritos un rayo cayó a pocos metros derribando un árbol.

--Quiero irme a casa!—lloriqueé apretando mis manos en un puño. Ya sé porque mi casa está llena de coronas de ajo, agua bendita y crucifijos. Charlie debe estar muy asustado aun, entonces porque carajos no se ha mudado de esa casa tan solitaria.

--Vamos Bells. Te llevaré a casa—murmuró Jake

--Cuídate Bella…--me dijo Billy cuando pasé a su lado. Mi cuerpo no dejo de temblar ni siquiera cuando estuve al abrigo del auto de Jake.

--Lamento lo de esta noche, no le creas a mi papá, a veces se pone medio loco con todas esas historias de los monstruos del bosque.—me dijo apenado.

--No hay problema Jake, solo quiero llegar a casa.—le respondí recostando mi frente contra la fría ventana.

Charlie no estaba en casa, en la nevera había una nota que decía que tenía turno esta noche, porque uno de sus oficiales llamó diciendo que estaba enfermo. Demonios yo que pensé que Charlie estaría aquí conmigo.

Me di un baño rápido y me puse una camiseta que me daba a las rodillas, revisé dos veces que todos los seguros estuvieran puestos en las ventanas y las puertas. Aunque parezca tonto me traje una de las coronas de ajo de la cocina y la puse en la cabecera de mi cama.

Volví a taparme de pies a cabeza con la manta, afuera se estaba desatando una tormenta. Sentía un frio en las venas, no pude evitar que la historia de Billy me hubiera estremecido. Digo son demasiadas las similitudes, nací en septiembre y no ha habido un chico que me haya puesto un dedo encima…si patético…a mis diecisiete años de vida, no he levantado pero ni el polvo cuando camino.

Suspiré frustrada, cerré mis ojos y me deje atrapar por el sueño, después de todo mañana seria un día pesado para mí con todas las bromas que me harían.

_La luz del sol me cegaba estaba en un lugar lleno de verdor…parecía un bosque y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia se veía una luz tan resplandeciente que no me dejaba ver con claridad lo que estaba frente a mí; aun así camine de frente y llegué a un claro. No podía creer lo que veía una hermosa mansión se abría paso en la espesura del bosque._

_Sentado en los escalones había un hermoso hombre, nunca vi a nadie tan perfecto como él, me robó el aliento cuando me sonrió de lado, su cabello cobrizo refulgía con el sol, su piel era blanca como el más fino de los mármoles._

_--Isabella, me alegra tanto que hayas venido amor, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo.—dijo con la misma voz que he escuchado durante años. ¿Siempre he soñado con él?_

_--Quién eres?—mi voz sonó temblorosa._

_--Soy tu destino, como tú eres el mío. Ven a mi Isabella—dijo lo último como una orden. Mis pies se movieron sin mi permiso, cada paso me acercaba más a él._

_En cuanto llegué a su lado me tomó la mano y la llevo a sus labios, pensé que la iba a besar, pero la giro exponiendo mi muñeca, su perfecta nariz rozo mi piel mientras inhalaba haciéndome estremecer, luego plantó un casto beso en mi vena pulsante._

_--Vamos, no quiero perder un solo momento más, te he esperado demasiado y no soy un hombre muy paciente—la autoridad de su voz no se perdió en lo anhelante que sonaba. Me llevó dentro de la mansión, era muy hermosa todo estaba amueblado como si fuese el siglo XVIII. Un jadeo se quedo atorado en mi garganta cuando me tomó en brazos y corrió subiendo las escaleras llevándome a un habitación que era toda blanca._

_Las paredes eran blancas, el techo era blanco al igual que las cortinas, la cama, las sabanas las almohadas, los muebles e incluso el piso era de un inmaculado blanco._

_Sin darme tiempo a pensar me encontré recostada sobre las sedosas sabanas de la cama. Cuando pude levantarme para ver que sucedía me sonroje de la cabeza a los pies. Ese hombre había levantado mi camiseta y tenía su cabeza en medio de mis piernas muy cerca de mí…_

_--Señor, señor…--lo llamé tratando de zafarme de su agarre de acero._

_--Tranquila mi pequeña Isabella, yo sé que no has tenido contacto de esta clase con ningún hombre, eres una Virgo intacta—murmuró rozando con su nariz la parte interna de mi muslo derecho.—Mi dulce y pura Isabella…prometo no lastimarte…mucho…--lamió sus labios y pude ver dos filosos colmillos cuando me sonrió._

_--No por favor—empecé a suplicar pero quedo ahogado en mi garganta todo lo que seguía, por un dolor pulsante en muslo que estaba olfateando hace unos segundos._

_Tomé su cabello y tiré de él para que me soltara, sentía como la sangre estaba saliendo de mí, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Pero casi enseguida me soltó, sentí su fría lengua lamer mi muslo antes que levantara la cabeza de en medio de mis piernas._

_Sus labios estaban rojos, de la comisura de ellos caía un pequeño hilito de sangre. Su rosada lengua limpió todo lo rojo que había en su boca y luego me sonrió. Solo que ya no habían colmillos._

_--Sabes mil veces mejor de lo que me había imaginado mi dulce Isabella, me pregunto si sabrás igual en todos lados. No puedo esperar a que seas completamente mía.—se tocó el mentón de manera que imitaba que pensaba profundamente._

_En un parpadeo lo tuve sobre mí. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, robándome de esta manera mi primer beso. Su olor era intoxicante, jadeé cuando sentí una mano intrusa apretando mis nalgas con dureza. Su lengua no perdió la oportunidad e invadió mi boca, sin si quiera proponérmelo empecé a devolverle el beso, no sabía que me hacia este hombre que me estaba haciendo perder la razón. Cielos! Él no era un hombre…era un monstruo y yo me estaba besando con él. Cuando sintió que deje de responder el beso sentí sus dos frías manos en mis caderas y de pronto el frió aire golpeó mi lugar más sensible. Me había arrancado las bragas y no me había dado cuenta._

_Una de sus manos fue a mi camiseta y con un fluido movimiento la rasgó dejándome completamente expuesta a su mirada. Por alguna extraña razón no me importó que me viera desnuda._

_--Eres la perfección hecha mujer—murmuró antes de tomar uno de mis pechos en su mano y empezar a apretarlo vigorosamente. Jadeé cuando su fría lengua se enrosco en el pezón del pecho al que le había negado la atención. Su otra mano fue a jugar con mis pliegues que para mi sorpresa estaban húmedos, sin pedir permiso uno de sus dedos entró en mí. Era una sensación extraña mi cuerpo nunca antes había sido invadido, yo nunca me atreví a darme placer a mí misma. La sensación se volvió casi insoportable cuando añadió un segundo largo y estilizado dedo a la ecuación. Mis caderas se movieron hacia abajo tratando de sentirlo más dentro.— No, no. Isabella, quiero tu himen intacto para mañana, ahora pórtate bien si no quieres que te castigue. Quédate tranquila y disfruta de lo que yo te haga.—me dijo reprobatoriamente como si hablara con un niños pequeño._

_Una de sus piernas presionó mi cadera presionándome contra la cama, evitando que me moviera. Sus dedos volvieron a la faena, nunca los sacó de mí cuando me llamó la atención pero si había dejado de moverlos. Ahora los amplió de manera de tratar de expandirme antes de empezar a meterlos y sacarlos de mí nuevamente._

_Su boca se ocupó de la mía mordiendo mis labios, en un momento sentí que rompió la fina membrana que los recubría pero antes que pudiera sentir el sabor a sangre, su lengua empezó a lamerla pequeña herida._

_Mis jadeos llenaban el ambiente, un extraño fuego se apoderaba de mi vientre._

_--Me llamo, Edward…cuando toques el cielo con la mano quiero que llames mi nombre—me ordenó curvando sus dedos dentro de mí, haciendo que entraran y salieran de mí de esa manera._

_--EDWARD!—grité al tope de mis pulmones, sentí un frio muy placentero en mis partes femeninas que se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios dejaron los míos y se fueron al inicio de mi seno derecho donde enterró sus dientes. Mis manos que hasta ese momento habían estado aferradas a las sabanas fueron a su blanca camisa y tiré de ellas con todas mis fuerzas. La tela cedió bajo la presión de mis dedos. A lo lejos escuché un lloriqueó, seguido por un gruñido que resonó en su pecho. Sus dientes estaban al descubierto aun había sangre en ellos mientras miraba hacia las ventanas aun gruñendo, el lloriqueó sonó atemorizado y luego se detuvo. _

_Mi corazón se aceleró, no le había temido hasta este momento, su lengua volvió a limpiar sus dientes y lamió la herida de mi seno. Nublando mi mente nuevamente._

_--No me temas Isabella, nunca te haría daño…eres mía desde antes que nacieras, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros.—murmuró dando un corto beso en mis labios-- Mañana serás mía para siempre…mi amor eterno. Ahora duerme mi ángel, que tengo asuntos que atender. Isabella ya viniste a mí y volverás a venir a mañana para nunca volverte a alejar.—sonrió pero luego se expresión se volvió fría-- Recuerda bien esto Isabella, eres mía, no dejes que ningún hombre se acerqué a ti…las consecuencias no serian nada buenas. Descansa mi único amor—volvió a besar mis labios y luego mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, estaba en mi cama, en mi habitación. Todo fue un sueño. Dios que estúpida soy, la historia de Billy me asustó más de lo que pensé. Me dio tanto miedo que pensé que era la mujer de la leyenda que idiota soy. Me senté en la cama y jadeé todos los huesos me dolían, pero eso no fue lo que más me asustó, sino el hecho de estar completamente desnuda. No había rastro de mi vieja camiseta o mis bragas en el suelo, ni en la cama.

Corrí hacia el baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me miré fijamente al espejo, en mi pecho y muslo estaban dos pequeños orificios que casi no se veían. Pero casi no reconocía a la mujer que estaba reflejada frente a mí. Mi cabello se veía estilizado como si hubiera ido a un salón de bellezas e invertido cientos de dólares y muchas horas, mis pechos estaban más redondeados, mi cintura más esbelta y mis caderas mucho más femeninas… mis labios rojos e hinchados me veía hermosa… Edward…susurré tocándome los labios y sonriendo, mi voz también sonaba diferente. Ansiaba volver a verlo, me había robado mi primer beso y me había hecho cosas que nunca pensé fueran posible. Su belleza era sobrehumana y aun así me deseaba a mí. Sonreí ante eso.

Me bañé con rapidez y me vestí con mis mismas ropas, pero de alguna manera me veía muy bien en ellas. Aun trataba de averiguar si lo que había pasado era efecto de mi imaginación o no. Aunque tenía las pruebas físicas que no había sido un sueño, me costaba creerlo.

Llegué a la escuela y caminé por los pasillos como si fuera la dueña del mundo. Atraje muchas miradas y sonreí ante eso.

--Bella?—me preguntó Mike Newton, el chico más popular de la escuela, antes no me había ni la hora del día y en este momento me miraba como si hubiera visto la luz del día por primera vez.

--Si..—le respondí dándole la espalda mientras sacaba mis libros de mi casillero.

--Esta noche hay una fogata en el claro que esta cerca de tu casa, contaremos historias de terror. Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo para cuidarte.—me sonrió, yo solo sacudí mi cabeza.

--Mike como se te ocurre invitar a esta piltrafa—dijo Jessica con acidez, allí fue cuando decidí aceptar su propuesta.

--Claro Mike allí estaré—le guiñé un ojo y tuve la satisfacción de ver como su boca se abría de golpe.

La familiar sensación de ser vigilada regresó, pero esta vez no me dio miedo. No vi a Jake en todo el día y a la hora del almuerzo todos querían me invitaban a sentarme a sus mesas, este día se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño. Decidí sentarme en la mesa de siempre, allí solo nos sentábamos Jake y yo, así que ahora yo estaba sola. Mordí una manzana y la verdad me supo raro, pero en cuanto levanté la mirada de mi bandeja, vi que ya no estaba sola. Mike, Tyler, Eric, Danny, Peter, Jared y James estaban parados frente a mí con sus bandejas en las manos.

--Podemos sentarnos—me preguntó Mike emocionado. Con un movimiento de mi mano les indique que estaba bien. Todos se pelearon por ver quienes se sentaban a ambos lados de mí. Mike y Tyler ganaron, por lo que James se sentó frente a mí con Eric y Peter a su lado. Jared y Danny se tuvieron que conformar con sentarse en la esquina de la mesa.

Todos trataron de arrancarme una cita, a ninguno le dije que sí, pero tampoco les dije que no. No sé de donde salió este instinto de jugar con ellos, yo nunca he sido así. La comida dejo de apetecerme por lo que empuje mi bandeja y todos me ofrecieron algo de las suyas viendo a ver quién me tentaba, pero yo realmente tenía hambre pero de otra cosa… tenía hambre de Edward.

El resto del día tuve escoltas a todas mis clases, inclusive me acompañaron hasta mi auto en el estacionamiento, la sensación de vigilancia era mayor, yo sonreí y saludé con disimulo hacia el bosque, yo sabía que Edward estaba cerca. Me despedí de los chicos y después de asegurarles repetidamente que iría a la fogata esta noche pude subir a mi auto. Me encontré con otro cisne de origami, una nota estaba él, solo que esta vez era más larga.

_Te vez exquisita…pronto Isabella, vendrás a mí._

Llegué a casa y deje mis libros en la sala, corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación, me detuve en seco, al ver una hermosa mujer junto con otra en mi cama. La mujer de rizos rubios color fresa, tenia el rostro transformado por lo que parecía placer, estaba montada sobre un hombre de piel rojiza a quien no le podía ver la cara porque estaba de espaldas a mí, pero su cabello era muy familiar para mí. La mujer fijó su mirada en mí, me sentía atrapada como un conejo ante una víbora. Ella subia y bajaba de él sin apartar su mirada de la mia, supongo que estaba teniendo sexo.

Los jadeos del hombre y de la mujer llenaban la habitación, de pronto chasqueó sus dedos y apareció una mujer de cabellos que imitaban las llamas del fuego. Su mirada estaba fija en la mia también, empezó a desvestirse.

--Zorras! Les juro por su vida que sí mi angel vio alguna de sus porquerías las voy a matar—escuché decir a la voz que solamente había oído en sueños. Solo que esta vez sonaba muy peligrosa— Espérame abajo Isabella.—yo sacudí mi cabeza saliendo del embrujo en el que estaba y empecé a caminar.

--Amo, no por favor—escuche una angelical voz decir cuando llegué a las escaleras, luego varios sollozos y el mismo lloriqueó que escuche anoche solo que esta vez sonaba adolorido, luego un silencio sepulcral.

No me atreví a moverme de mi lugar casi media hora después escuche pisadas que bajaban por las escaleras, pero aun así no me movi.

--Hola Bels, adiós Bells—dijo Jacob pasando a mi lado, sin siquiera darme una mirada y salió por la puerta.

Ok…eso fue raro.

--Isabella…viste algo de ese hombre?—sentí su frio aliento en mi cara, no lo habia visto llegar.

--N-no…solo su espalda…--tartamudeé asustada.

--No temas mi angel—besó mis labios dulcemente haciendo que me derritiera.—Recuerda Isabella esta noche serás mia…--yo solo pude asentir. Me sentía como si estuviera en un trance, como sí yo no tuviera voluntad y todo lo que importara era lo que él deseaba. Volví a parpadear y me encontré sola en la sala.

La tarde pasó en un borron, cuando Charlie llegó me encontró sentada en el mismo lugar donde Edward me había dejado.

--Bells, tienes planes para esta noche?—me preguntó.

--Er.. .sip…voy a salir con los chicos de la escuela, vamos a hacer una fogata y contar historias de terror—le comenté. Charlie me miró intensamente.

--No te acerques al bosque. Tengo turno esta noche también. Solo vine para avisarte—me dijo volviendo a irse.

--Ok…--le dije aun mirando al espacio.

Todo lo que hice después fue como si lo hubiera hecho otra persona. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en camino al claro, Edward no me había dicho que no podía ir al claro, así que solo seguí mi instinto.

--Bella! Viniste!—dijo Mike abriéndome la puerta del auto.

--Hola!—le dije a manera de saludo, tomó mi brazo y me llevó a la fogata.

--¿Qué hace ella aquí?—se quejó Jessica en cuanto me vio. Yo ignoré su comentario y me senté en el lugar que me mostró.

--Jessica, no te metas con Bella, ella es mi amiga y va donde yo la invite—le espetó sentándose a mi lado y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Escuché un gruñido y no sé porque razón sonreí a pesar que todos gritaron.

--Bueno empecemos con las historias de terror—dijo Tyler sentándose a mi lado.—Yo te protegeré Bella.

Despues de casi una hora contando cuentos de miedo sobre los habitantes del bosque, llegaron dos chicas más a las que no conocía, una era pequeña de cabellos puntiagudos y cara de angel, la otra era una rubia despampanante, se sentaron y empezaron a conversar a pesar de que al inicio parecia que no conocían a nadie. Propusieron a jugar verdad o reto.

_Ven a mi…Isabella, ven a mi…_ me llamaba la dulce y siniestra voz de Edward.

--Reto a Isabella a ir al bosque por cinco minutos—dijo la rubia, todos jadearon, pero yo me levante como un resorte y empece a caminar a pesar de que me llamaban para que regresara.

_Ven a mi…sigue mi voz pequeño angel y no mires atrás… _Llegué al borde del bosque y entre si mirar sobre mi hombro como me lo ordeno. Cuando hube caminado unos cuantos metros entre los arboles escuche los gritos de terror de mis compañeros y me detuve en seco.

_Ven a mi…ya nadie importa…ven a mi Isabella. _Caminé escuchando su voz hasta que llegué al mismo claro de mis sueños.

Edward me tomó en brazos y me besó con pasión, yo le devolví el beso con todo lo que tenía.

--Isabella, quieres estar conmigo para siempre?—preguntó contra mis labios, sentí algo mullido y abrí los ojos para encontrarme en la misma habitación de mis sueños.

--Edward…que eres?—le pregunté, aunque en realidad no importaba su respuesta.

--Soy el amo y señor de todos los vampiros, y tu seras mi reina—murmuró contra mi cuello.—Mi _Virgo intacta _he esperado mucho tiempo a que llegaras a mi mundo…cuando el oráculo me dijo que iba a nacer supe que teníamos que dejar vivo al tonto de tu padre a pesar de haberse atrevido a entrar en mis dominios…lo necesitaba para poder tenerte…ahora tu seras mia en cuerpo y alma, mi Isabella… lista para compartir conmigo tu puro corazón?—yo asentí como hechizada.

Empezó a desvestirse mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No podía concebir que existiese ser más glorioso que él, su pecho parecía hecho de piedra, sus abdominales estaban firmemente esculpidos, no me atreví a dejar que mi mirada bajara más. Se recostó sobre mí y fue cuando caí en cuenta que estaba desnuda. Parecia como si mi mente saltara periodos de tiempo en los que no sabia que sucedía.

--Mi amada Isabella, mi reina…mi _Virgo intacta.—_murmuró besando mi cuello, sus manos fueron a mis costados y recorrieron el contorno de mi cuerpo, parecia que todo lo estaba viendo como si no estuviera en mi cuerpo.

Jadeé cuando sentí sus manos en mis pechos, su tacto quemaba, mi piel ardía por sus caricias.

--Edward…--le supliqué sin saber que necesitaba realmente, solo sabia que lo necesitaba a él.

--Maldición tengo que apresurarme, esas estúpidas de Tanya y Victoria hicieron que todo se retrasara. Te juro que te compensaré después mi reina, pero debo transformarte antes de media noche. –no entendía del todo lo que me decía, sentí que separó mis piernas con sus rodillas y me mordió el seno nuevamente mientras sentía un dolor punzante en mis partes femeninas.

--Edward!! Duele, quema!—me quejé, pero siguió haciendo lo mismo.

--Tranquila amor, dolerá ahora, pero después de esta noche solo recibiras placer de mí.—empujó su miembro abriéndome por completo y mordió mi otro seno.

Lo sentía entrar y salir de mí casi con abandono, gruñía sin soltar mi pecho y yo sentía que cada vez se me hacia más difícil respirar, mis ojos estaban pesados.

--Isabella, di que seras mía, di que me perteneceras por el resto de la eternidad y que me daras tu corazón y alma—me ordenó al oído.

--Sí…te perteneceré solo a ti Edward, por el resto de la eternidad y compartiré contigo mi corazón y alma—le dije casí sin aire, lo sentí temblar sobre mi y algo frio me recorrió las entrañas.

--Ahora Isabella, serás como yo—con eso me mordió el cuello y sentí que exhalé mi ultimo aliento.—Bebe, Isabella, bebe—me forzó a tomar algo que habia en mi mano, me di cuenta que Edward estaba sangrando, me pegué a su muñeca como un bebe sediento.

Mis ojos se cerraron contra mi voluntad me sentí casí desmayar, mi corazón latia erráticamente, me apreté contra Edward quien aun no habia abandonado mi cuerpo.

--Tranquila, ya casi es media noche, yo cuidaré de ti mi amor, sigue bebiendo.—hice todo lo que me pidió.

Despues de lo que pareció una eternidad abrí mis ojos. Edward aun estaba sobre mí.

--Bienvenida mi reina.—me susurró al oído, tenia hambre como si no hubiera comido en días.

--Edward—susurré acariciando su rostro.

--Mi amada Isabella… tienes hambre?—me preguntó y yo asentí.— Dejame ayudarte a levantar. Vamos al comedor hemos preparado un festin—me dijo, me quede mirando a la mujer que se reflejaba en el enorme espejo que estaba frente a la cama. Decir que era hermosa era quedarse corto, el vestido que usaba era azul medianoche y caía hasta el suelo.

Caminamos hasta lo que parecia ser el comedor. Habían varias personas de rodillas en medio de la amplia sala. Cuando me miraron todos jadearon, detrás de ellos estaban las dos mujeres a las que vi en la fogata y otros hombres a los que no conocía, uno era alto y musculoso, el otro era delgado y leonino.

Sonreí y me encanto escuchar sus ruegos.

--Hola Jessica, feliz Halloween—murmuré…

* * *

Dum, dum dum. XD este es mi regalo para ustedes de Halloween, espero que les guste. Subí esto de apuro tenia que salir a una fiesta de halloween de mis hijos, si hay algun error lo corregiré en cuanto pueda. las vueltas las actualizo mañana antes de medio dia.


End file.
